In the so-called “After Sales” field of the aeronautical industry there are many expensive high-quality implements, especially special tools and spare parts which must be sent to the manufacturer or to special workshops for checking, maintenance, overhaul work, calibration, certification, repair or the like. These implements can be so-called line replacement units (LRU) or maintenance replacement units (MRU) which are mounted in an airplane and which must be overhauled for C- or D-checks of the airplanes. There can also be equipment stationed on the ground such as so-called ground support equipment (GSE) which is required to assist the work to be carried out for C- or D-checks or in other cases of need. This equipment is provided already during the production with machine-readable individual identification characteristics in order to achieve optimization potentials already by delivery to the airplane assembly. After use, this equipment has to be sent back for calibration or for a new certification to the manufacturer or to a special repair shop certified by the manufacturer or by the end user. This sending of equipment requires management and control as well as the holding of the necessary accompanying documents (certificates) so that there results an important expenditure of logistic which, in addition to this, is susceptible to errors to a great extent.
Before this background, the aim of the invention is to make available a method for the management of said implements of the aeronautical industry which is advantageous, more efficient and safer.